I'm sorry
by Lilaewen
Summary: ' Quand Tony débarqua dans son salon ce dimanche matin, il ne s'attendait pas trouver une jeune fille assise à même le sol, à quelques pas de son canapé bien moelleux. ' Deathfic, mention d'homosexualité, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous reviens avec une petite fiction sur Steve Rogers et Tony Stark !

Elle est déjà terminée, donc vous aurez un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche, et i chapitres, plus un épilogue :3

ENJOY !

Quand Tony débarqua dans son salon ce dimanche matin, il ne s'attendait pas trouver une jeune fille assise à même le sol, à quelques pas de son canapé bien moelleux.

" Jarvis, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Une jeune demoiselle qui a demandé à vous voir avec de très bons arguments, monsieur Stark. "

Il se tourna vers elle, et la regarda de plus près. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, hormis ses vêtements, était ses cheveux bruns, d'une longueur indéterminée puisqu'ils étaient rassemblés en une tresse. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage endormi reposait sur son épaule. Il se racla la gorge une première fois puis, dû au manque de réaction, il recommença un peu plus fort. La brune sursauta et se releva précipitamment.

" Bonjour, monsieur. "

Elle arborait un air jovial, mais Tony ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Il planta son regard dans les yeux gris de l'ado, et ce qu'il y perçu le troubla. De nombreuses émotions passaient dans ce regard. Du respect, mais aussi de la peur, de l'espoir, et énormément de tristesse.

" Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Je... Monsieur Rogers habite ici, non ? "

Il se demanda immédiatement pourquoi elle avait demandé à le voir lui, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle voulait le beau blond. Seulement,à une heure aussi matinale, le fils de l'Amérique était soit dans son lit, soit dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il était sur le point de demander à Jarvis de l'appeler quand une idée germa dans sa tête. Peut-être que la brune ne voulait pas le voir, mais parler de lui avec l'ingénieur.

" Oui, du moins pour le moment. Vous le connaissez ? Personnellement, je veux dire. "

Elle semblait gênée, et le regard perçant de Tony n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

" Oui. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Pas encore.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse, mademoiselle...

\- Alexys Parker. Et, je sais, mais pour moi non plus rien de tout ça n'a de sens.

\- Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

\- Je peux juste vous poser une question ? "

Il fut surpris de l'audace qu'elle montrait. Elle qui paraissait timide au début avait relevé les épaules et le regardait dans les yeux, sans oublier qu'elle avait complètement ignoré sa question.

" Allez-y.

\- Est-ce-que monsieur Rogers à coupé tout contact avec son ancienne vie ? "

Stark s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu par des gamines.

" Vous savez, il ne reste pas grand-chose de son ancienne vie, comme vous l'appellez.

\- Oh... "

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse.

" Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

\- Je... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reparte. Merci quand même. "

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque l'objet de leur conversation entra dans la pièce, portant simplement un bas de jogging et une serviette autour du cou.

" Et bien, Stark, tu ne me présente pas ?

\- Voici, hum ...

\- Alexys Parker, enchantée. "

Elle s'avança timidement vers lui, le regardant d'un air presque fasciné, et tendit sa main, que Steve serra avec douceur.

" Et vous êtes...

\- Je ne sais pas trop. "

Elle eut un sourire ironique et poursuit, alors que ces yeux commençaient à briller.

" Mes parents... Ils m'ont dit que j'avais été adoptée... Il ont refusé de me dire autre chose, mais je me suis souvenue d'un nom, que mon père me répétait beaucoup quand j'étais petite. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et ça m'a menée à vous.

\- Je n'ai que deux questions. Quel est ce nom, et pourquoi avez-vous l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dehors ?

\- Et bien... J'ai fugué, alors j'ai passé la nuit pas loin, et on m'a laissé rentrer un peu plus tôt ce matin. Quant au nom, j'ai apparement un lien de parenté avec une certaine Peggy Carter. "

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas laisser une petite review, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ❤


	2. Chapter 1

Je sais, honte à moi, j'avais dit tous les week-ends... Mais pour ma défense, je n'étais pas chez moi, j'étais à Toulouse pour une convention :3

Mais le voici, le voilà, le premier chapitre ! Enjoy !

" P-Peggy ? "

Tony les regardait, l'un après l'autre, gardant son air nonchalant, malgré une certaine inquiétude. Son Captain avait toujours un sang froid remarquable, alors c'était troublant pour lui de le voir aussi désarçonné.

" C'est qui, cette Peggy Carter ? "

Un long silence lui répondit, durant lequel Steve avait plongé son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Iron Man n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré, et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop.

" C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûre à 100%, mais c'est plus que probable. "

Elle n'avait pas quitté le Captain, qui n'avait pas répondu, des yeux. Ce silence avait été interrompu par le ventre de la brune, qui avait décidé de montrer à tout le monde son mécontentement.

" Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! "

Elle posa ses mains sur la source du son, rougissant légèrement.

" On va te faire quelque chose à manger, on parlera de tout ça après.

\- Merci monsieur Rogers. "

L'ingénieur, resté en retrait jusqu'à lors, éclata d'un rire moqueur, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

" Venez, mademoiselle Parker et... Môsieur Rogers.

\- Ferme la Stark. "

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec le manque de respect, mais lâcha un demi-sourire lorsque le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une moue attendrie.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour du bar, après que le plus vieux leur ai préparé un petit déjeuner.

" Vous... Vous vivez tous les deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Non ! "

Le fils de l'Amérique fusilla son ami du regard.

" Il m'héberge le temps que je me trouve un appart.

\- Il me dit ça depuis 6 mois, j'ai perdu tout espoir.

\- C'est pas si facile que ça, avec le salaire de misère que Fury me donne.

\- Il me donne le même, tu sais.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas un milliardaire !

\- Je te ferais quand même remarqué que j'ai bossé dur pour le devenir.

\- Si j'avais pas passé 70 ans dans un bloc de glace, j'aurais pu travailler moi aussi ! "

Alexys les observait attentivement, presque attendrie par leur querelle. Sa gorge était sèche, mais elle n'osa pas interrompre les deux super-héros.

" Hum...

\- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te plaigne ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça !

\- Excusez-moi...

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas le genre de Capsicle !

\- Arrête avec ça...

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien ces petits surnoms. "

Ils ne l'avaient même pas écoutée. Elle toussa de manière à attirer leur attention, ce qui fut le cas. Tony, après avoir gentillement lancer un regard noir au blond, se tourna vers elle.

" Je pourrais boire quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr. Café, jus de fruit, thé ?

\- Jus de fruit, s'il-vous-plaît. "

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement. Après avoir débarrasser, le Captain proposa à Alexys d'aller dans sa chambre pour discuter, ce qu'elle accepta. Ce fut lorsqu'ils commencèrent à partir que Stark observa la brune des pieds à la tête. Ou de la tête aux pieds. Enfin bref.

Elle était menue, bien qu'à côté de Steve Rogers, tout le monde paraisse mince et petit. Sa tresse descendait jusque dans le creux de ses reins et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état. Bien trop amochés pour qu'elle n'ait passé qu'une nuit dehors. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était seul. Il se dirigea alors vers son atelier, espérant que cette histoire n'accapare pas trop son Captain.

A l'étage au dessus, dans la chambre réquisitionnée par Steve, l'adolescente arborait un air gêné. Il l'avait scrutée pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, il lui avait tourné le dos, s'appuyant sur une des commodes.

" Tu ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup.

\- J'ai vu des photos d'elle, elle était très jolie.

\- Elle était magnifique. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil.

\- Vous vous aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard baissé, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

" Énormément. C'était la femme de ma vie. "

Elle resta muette à cette révélation. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils avaient un lien, mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi troublé rien que d'évoquer cette histoire...

" Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Je ravive les fantômes de votre passé, vous ne vouliez sûrement pas ça. "

Il ne répondit pas, mais traversa la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il faut que je me délie de mes démons du passé pour me concentrer sur l'avenir, après tout. "

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre mais il continua sa route. Elle le suivit du regard, surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire pour prendre une chemise.

" J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'une douche et de nouveaux vêtements, je me trompe ?

\- Hum... Non. "

Le blond lui indiqua la salle de bain, dans laquelle Alexys se précipita après avoir saisit les vêtements masculins.

Quand à lui, il s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus ce matin. Non seulement il se retrouvait maintenant à la charge d'une ado, mais cette fille avait un lien avec Peggy Carter. Sa Peggy. Il se laissa submerger par les souvenirs, et les émotions qui les accompagnaient. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau, après une bonne demi-heure, elle fut surprise de trouver un Captain America endormi. Elle ne put résister à la tentation, et sortit de sa veste en cuir, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, une seringue. Celle-ci était rempli d'un liquide ambré, réputé pour être indolore mais diablement efficace. Elle se rapprocha de lui le plus discrètement possible, et planta délicatement l'aiguille dans un endroit où il ne risquait pas de voir de trace de piqûre: à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle ne vida pas complètement le liquide, ne lui injectant qu'un quart de la contenance. Elle sortit son portable, et envoya un rapide texto. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony vint frapper à leur porte. Contre toute attente, se fut Alexys qui lui ouvrit.

" Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je préférerai parler au Captain Rogers.

\- Je suis désolée, Steve s'est endormi... "

Steve ? Elle était passé de monsieur Rogers à Steve. De plus, l'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain qui ne couvrait que très peu de son corps, et ses cheveux encore humide qui descendaient le long de son buste, plutôt bien fourni pour une adolescente. Il reprit rapidement contenance, et prit un air plus autoritaire.

" Réveillez-le, alors !

\- J'ai déjà essayé, il a vraiment un sommeil de plomb. Mais essayez, si vous ne me croyez pas. "

Il rentra dans la chambre avant même qu'elle n'ai finit sa phrase, et, en effet, Steve était allongé, son torse nu se soulevant dans un rythme régulier. Il essaya de le secouer plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y faisait.

" Bon... S'il se réveille, dites lui qu'on a un problème de code H. Il comprendra... Normalement.

\- D'accord, je n'y manquerai pas. "

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Elle s'assura que la tour soit bien vide avant de composer un numéro de téléphone.

Mwahahaha ! Qu'à donc fait Alexys, que se passe-t-il ? Découvrez le dans le prochain chapitre ! 8D

En espérant que cela vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine ❤


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir ~)

Voici donc le chapitre 2, avec un petit moment cute entre nos deux héros... Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~

Lorsque Steve se réveilla, se fut en sueur et sursaut. Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar, le même que chaque nuit. Il était sous l'eau, chaque partie se son être était figée, mais ses poumons continuaient à se remplir petit à petit. Il finissait par s'étouffer, avant de se réveiller.

Quelques secondes après, une fois calmé, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il espérait trouver Tony, mais ce fut face à une jeune fille qu'il se retrouva.

" Où est...?

\- Monsieur Stark ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est sorti, pendant que vous dormirez.

\- Où est-il exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- JARVIS ! OÙ EST TONY ? "

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise par sa colère. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, elle pouvait voir qu'il était en sueur, et qu'il serrait les points comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'intelligence artificielle ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre au blond.

" Pas la peine de crier, M. Rogers, je suis là. Et M. Stark s'est absenté. Voulez vous que je le contacte ?

\- Oui. "

Malheureusement, ce fut un grand silence qui lui répondit.

" M. Stark ne veut pas vous parler pour l'instant. "

Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur le canapé. La brune se leva immédiatement, et le regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard.

" Je peux faire quelque chose ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Je ne serais pas contre. "

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et eut le droit à un remerciement accompagné d'un sourire. Elle s'assit à ces côtés pendant qu'il s'excusait de s'être emporté. Au bout d'une heure sans un mot, ils furent tous deux surpris par un bruit sourd provenant de dehors.

Le plus vieux se leva et pressa vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta soudainement, portant une main à sa bouche.

C'était un Iron Man en piteux état qui s'avançait vers lui. Un de ses bras de métal était complètement détruit, des morceaux de son torse pendaient dans le vide, et son casque était de l'histoire ancienne. Sans oublier les quelques contusions sur son visage, et l'angle bizarre qu'avait pris son poignet.

" Et bah alors, Rogers, t'as jamais vu de blessé ? "

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'il s'écroula, soutenu par la seule force de bras de son ami. Celui-ci commença à paniquer et perdre ses moyens. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, et il porta Tony jusque sur le canapé. Il prit la décision d'attendre qu'il se réveille, espérant qu'il ne soit pas en train de mourir. Alexys, s'étant alors contentée de les regarder sans émotions, s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du fils de l'Amérique.

" Je peux vous aider ?

\- Non, c'est bon.. "

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, trahissant son angoisse. Il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que l'autre n'ouvre les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Laisse moi un peu de temps, Capsicle. "

Il lui fit un sourire crispé mais lui laissa un peu de place.

" Jarvis, tu peux appeler le docteur Banner ?

\- Steve, c'est pas la peine... "

Le-dit Steve fit la sourde oreille, communiquant à présent avec Bruce. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ingénieur, souriant, et lui annonça que le scientifique serait là d'ici vingt minutes, avec le docteur Cho. Il l'aida à enlever les restes de son armure le plus délicatement possible.

" Alors, Stark ?

\- On a été attaqué par Hydra, pendant que tu dormais. Et... J'ai pas réussi à te réveiller, alors j'ai demandé à Alexys de te faire passer un message parlant du code H, mais elle a dût oublier...

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Je t'ai appelé il y a au moins une heure...

\- On était en mauvaise posture, tu n'aurais fait qu'aggraver les choses. Tu... Tu aurais pu être blesser.

\- J'aurais préféré être blessé, plutôt que de te voir dans cet état ! "

Leur conversation fut interrompu par l'arrivée du médecin et de l'homme adepte du yoga. Il transporterent Tony dans une des nombreuses salles, et s'occupèrent de lui pendant trois quarts d'heure.

Quand il put enfin le voir, Steve se jeta presque au chevet du blessé. Il n'avait plus que quelques bleus, un sur sa joue et l'autre autour de son oeil, et son poignet avait retrouvé une position normale.

" Il paraît que tu t'es inquiété, Rogers ? "

Le blond sourit et lui répondit avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable, et un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

" Apparement c'est mieux pour ton rétablissement de te faire croire ça. "

Sa main glissa dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur, distraitement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse.

" Tu m'as fais peur, Tony...

\- Cap'...

\- Laisse moi finir. J'ai cru que tu allais... Tu étais vraiment mal en point, tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras. Comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre si tu étais mort ? Tu es très important pour moi, pour nous tous. On tient à toi. Alors, arrête de te mettre constamment en danger... Bruce m'a expliqué que tu avais attiré leur chef plus loin, que tu t'étais retrouvé seul avec lui, c'est pour ça que tu es le seul gravement blessé. On est une équipe, Tony ! On doit combattre ensemble, pas chacun de notre côté. Il faudrait que tu le comprennes, avant de te faire tuer. "

Le blond avait haussé la voix au fur et à mesure, mais celle-ci s'était brisée lors de la dernière phrase de sa tirade.

" Je vais aller voir Alexys. "

Et avant que l'autre n'ait pu répondre, il sortit de la pièce, prêt à parler avec l'ado. Il la trouva sur le canapé, assoupie, rattrapant sûrement sa courte nuit. Il l'observa avant de soupirer. C'était bizarre qu'elle ne lui ai pas transmis le message de Tony, même après qu'il se soit énervé. Elle avait peut-être oublié, mais cela semblait tout de même improbable. Et puis, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé immédiatement, lui qui devenait de plus en plus insomniaque ? Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, mais il se calma lorsqu'il reconnu le docteur Banner.

" Helen est parti... Quant à Stark, il va beaucoup mieux. Il va avoir mal au poignet pensant deux ou trois jours, mai ça va rester supportable. Quand à ses bleus, ils devraient disparaître rapidement. Et il me semble que son armure n'a pas subi assez de dégâts pour être hors d'état de marche.

\- Merci beaucoup...

\- Steve... C'est qui cette fille ?

\- Elle s'appelle Alexys Parker, elle est de la famille d'une vieille amie. "

Les deux Vengeurs continuèrent à papoter, jusqu'à ce que l'alter égo de Hulk s'éclipse.

A peine quelques secondes après, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et s'étira, tel un chat. Son regard tomba sur celui du Captain, et elle baissa les yeux.

" Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle. "

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, enfin prêt à tout savoir.

ET VOILÀ !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en penser, à la prochaine ❤


	4. Chapter 3

J'ai honte. Deux semaines sans poster, alors que j'avais promis un chapitre toutes les semaines... Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que ça m'est sorti de la tête... Alors voilà la chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

" Je n'ai que des souvenirs vagues de mon enfance, mais je me souviens que mon père me racontait des histoires de super-héros, et surtout celle de l'agent Peggy Carter. C'était mon histoire préférée. Il me disait que c'était nos liens qui faisaient cet effet. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, il m'a simplement expliqué que les liens du sang étaient plus forts que la distance et la séparation. A l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment compris, mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y a une semaine, j'ai trouvé des documents bizarres dans le bureau de ma mère, c'était des papiers concernant une adoption. Je n'étais au courant de rien, donc je les ai rangés, sans m'attarder sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Mais, hier, j'ai confronté mes parents, et ils m'ont avoué qu'ils m'avaient recueillie quand j'avais trois ans. J'ai eu du mal à y croire, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être sincères. Alors j'ai pris mes chaussures, ma veste, et je suis partie. Une fois dehors, je me suis sentie un peu bête... J'avais nulle part où aller, donc j'ai tapé "Peggy Carter" sur Google... Et votre nom était très souvent mentionné. Bien sûr, tout le monde connaît Captain America, et c'est facile de trouver votre résidence actuelle, vu son manque de discrétion. Donc me voilà, un dimanche matin à somnoler dans le salon du grand Tony Stark, après qu'une intelligence artificielle m'ait ouvert la porte. "

Alexys reprit sa respiration, et osa enfin lever les yeux vers interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant son monologue, cillant légèrement à la mention de son ancien amour. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus douter de son honnêteté, elle avait vraiment l'air sincère.

" Je... Tu veux que je vois si je peux trouver des informations sur ta famille, sur tes origines ?

\- Ce serait vraiment gentil. "

Il se leva, lui tendit sa main, et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Une fois installés confortablement sur le sol, Steve prit son ordinateur portable, et fixa l'écran.

" Par où commencer... "

Quand Tony pénétra dans la chambre de son Captain, il fut surpris de le voir assis par terre, mordiller un stylo tout en lisant des documents, partageant des informations avec l'adolescente, allongée sur le lit et regardant par dessus son épaule. Les deux ne l'ayant pas remarqué, il finit par se racler la gorge. Le plus vieux sursauta, alors que la brune se tourna simplement vers lui.

" Tony ! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ?

\- Il est déjà 19h... Vous êtes enfermés ici depuis minimum quatre heures, alors je suis venu jeter un coup d'oeil. Vous faites quoi ? "

Ce fut la jeune fille qui lui répondit, bien qu'elle ait les yeux rivés sur l'une des nombreuses feuilles.

" On a imprimé tout ce qui concerne la famille Carter, ma famille, on a pas mal avancé.

\- C'est vrai. On a sûrement retrouvé ses parents...

\- Il pense que je suis la fille d'Amanda et Harrison Carter, qui est le frère de Peggy.

\- C'est la seule solution possible, pour de nombreuses raisons. "

Le blond ramassa toutes les impressions et alla les poser sur son bureau.

" On reprendra demain, si ça te va..

\- Bien sûr Steve. "

L'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher que serrer les points lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom. Il n'était pas jaloux, bien sûr que non. Elle était bien trop jeune pour lui, bien qu'il fasse à peine la trentaine. Mais il ne l'a supportait pas. Il avait constamment l'impression qu'elle mentait, et sa façon d'être lui donnait envie de la frapper.

" Cap', je peux te parler ? "

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, préférant le confort du canapé pour discuter. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole en premier.

" Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que mon comportement est stupide, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons pour agir comme ça, lors d'un combat.. Je veux être capable de vous défendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à me battre de mon côté, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe, j'ai du mal, mais j'essaye de faire des efforts. Tout à l'heure... Ils étaient tous mal en point. On était clairement dominés, alors j'ai saisis la chance que j'avais et j'ai amené le dirigeant de l'opération aussi loin que je le pouvait. Et j'ai fait le bon choix, puisque ses troupes se sont retirées, même s'il a réussi à s'enfuir. Au moins, on a eu aucun dégât majeur... "

Steve lâcha un rire nerveux, presque ironique, avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

" Aucun dégât majeur ? J'ai cru te perdre Tony, tu était un dégât majeur ! J'en peux plus, de savoir que tu risques ta vie à chaque combat...

\- On risque tous notre vie.

\- Oui, mais on reste raisonnable, alors que toi, tu es... Tes actes sont irréfléchis ! Si tu continues comme ça, on va tous se faire tuer. "

Il se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Tony change radicalement de sujet.

" Elle va rester longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a plus de maison, plus de famille.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais elle préfère se plaindre que de prendre sa vie en main. "

Le Captain fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, même s'il était déçu de sa réaction.

" Je vais l'accompagner chez elle demain, pour qu'elle puisse prendre quelques affaires.

\- C'est pas la peine. "

Elle entra timidement dans le salon, et se dépêcha de les rassurer.

" Je viens juste d'arriver, je n'ai pas entendu toute votre conversation.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Monsieur Stark, je sais très bien que vous me m'aimez pas, vous préféreriez que je ne sois jamais venue chez vous, mais je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, et votre ami est le seul qui puisse m'aider. "

Il avait vraiment envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il se retint, par respect pour son Steve.

" D'accord. Mais je ne fais pas à dinner.

\- Pizza ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Rogers ! "

Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, Tony ne se fit pas déranger une seule fois de la soirée par la petite tête blonde qui vivait sous son toit. Bien que cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, il en était ravi ! Il avait enfin l'occasion de travailler normalement. Seulement, il avait pris l'habitude de passer la soirée avec lui, au moins une ou deux heures, et il aimait bien pouvoir parler avec le vieillard. Il avait toujours Jarvis, mais ça ne valait pas quelqu'un en chair et en os. Quand à Pepper... Ils s'étaient séparés, il avait trop de travail, elle ne supportant pas la place qu'il prenait dans leurs vies. Il aurait aimé dire que ça s'était passé en douceur, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, il avait crié et elle avait pleuré, mais ils devaient le faire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre que les Avengers représentaient tout pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, ou alors ils étaient attirés par son nom et son argent. Lui qui avait tendance à être un solitaire au quotidien, il appréciait voir ces gens hors du commun, aussi souvent que possible. Ils le comprenaient, et c'était quelque chose sont Tony avait besoin. Après New York, après la Sokovie, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, l'empêcher de s'écrouler d'un jour à l'autre. Et Steve avait été là. A chaque fois qu'il cillait, le soldat était là. Non, ce n'était plus le soldat dans ces moments, c'était l'homme, l'ami, le soutient. Il refusait dee l'admettre, mais il tenait vraiment à lui. Alors voir cette gamine débarquer, et l'accaparer en l'espace d'une journée... Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, ce n'était pas son genre, mais...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un éclat de rire. Il était trop grave pour appartenir à Alexys, alors... Il baissa la tête, ne manqua pas de remarquer que Steve ne rigolait que très rarement, et jamais d'un éclat aussi fort. Son rire était plus discret, pure, doux, il illuminait littéralement son visage... Du moins lorsqu'il était avec ses amis super-héros.

Il avait envie de l'étrangler. Pas lui, mais l'autre greluche. Il avait envie de la virer de chez lui, mais surtout de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Il doutait de son histoire. Ça paraissait trop simple, elle n'avait qu'à se créer une identité de toute pièce, ce n'est pas le Captain qui irait vérifier. Mais lui, il était plus sceptique, plus douteux, plus malin.

" Jarvis, cherche moi tout ce que tu as sur Alexys Parker... Non ! Cherche simplement son visage. Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui se rapporte à cette tête de fouine.

\- Bien monsieur Stark. "

Il se remis au travail, mais ne put se concentrer longtemps. Jarvis revint vers lui après a peine une demi-heure de recherches.

" Monsieur Stark, je me suis permis de fouiller les dossiers du Shield. Il s'avère que mademoiselle Parker est plus connue sous le nom de Lexer. Son visage est principalement couvert, mais quelques clichés d'elle sont répertoriés.

\- C'est un agent ?

\- Oui monsieur. Mais elle ne travaille pas pour le Shield, elle travaille pour Hydra. "

VOILÀ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Et à se week-end ❤


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre... S'il vous plaît, ne me détestez pas T^T

Au même moment, Tony entendit un bruit sourd. Malgré le choc causé par la révélation de Jarvis, l'ingénieur réagi vite et se dépêcha de rejoindre son coéquipier. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit d'un côté Alexys, tête basse, et Steve qui était visiblement la source du bruit, poing au mur et mâchoire crispée. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui. Il décida de mettre de côté ses nouvelles informations, pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, mais il n'eut besoin de parler, puisque le Captain répondit à ses questions muettes.

" Hydra... Elle a été envoyée par Hydra. "

Le brun en resta bouche bée. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour apprendre les grandes nouvelles en même temps, mais comment... ?

" Ils l'ont placée sur écoute, mais elle a réussi à désactiver discrètement son micro... Ils penseront qu'elle dort. Ils voulaient utiliser ses liens avec Peggy pour qu'elle s'infiltre parmi nous. "

C'était donc elle qui lui avait avoué ? Ça paraissait beaucoup trop simple... Elle retournait sa veste après quelques heures, alors que c'était un agent de terrain d'Hydra ?

" Et elle a changé de camp comme ça ? D'un coup ?

\- Tony...

\- Si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais vous expliquer la situation. Hydra repêche de jeunes orphelins et les éduque pour en faire des machines, discrètes et prêtes à tuer. Ils mentent et manipulent pour arriver à leurs fins, ils arrivent à nous faire croire que les Avengers sont les méchants de l'histoire, qu'Iron Man n'aime que lui, que Captain America est imbu de lui-même ou encore que Thor se fiche du sort des habitants de la Terre. Ils inventent tous les mensonges possibles pour nous induire en erreur et... Ça marche. On me rabâche ça depuis presque deux ans, j'ai fini par y croire. Mais, en l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai découvert un Tony Stark prêt à mourir pour sauver des gens et un Steve Rogers attentionné. Je ne peux me battre du côté de personnes qui me prennent pour une marionnette. "

Tony ne savait quoi dire. Il doutait d'elle, mais Steve semblait avoir tellement confiance en elle... Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Jarvis.

" Mr Stark, excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais il semblerait que New York ait besoin de vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des personnes non identifiés sont en train de terroriser les habitants. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ils sont identifiables, ce sont des agents d'Hydra. "

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder avec un air de reproche. Celle-ci leva les mains, en signe d'innocence.

" Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Bon... Jarvis ? Préviens les Avengers. Steve, va t'habiller. "

Le génie quitta la pièce, et Captain America se tourna vers leur invitée.

" Je viens avec vous. Je veux vous prouver que je ne suis pas avec eux.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

\- Steve, s'il te plaît... Je veux être utile, et je peux vous aider à les battre.

\- Bon, d'accord... Tu as de quoi t'habiller ?

\- Toujours ! "

Alors qu'elle enfilait une tenue moulante et sûrement inconfortable, le soldat revêtit son custome bleu, blanc et rouge pendant que Stark se glissait dans son armure. Il se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immeuble, mais un détail fit tiquer l'ingénieur. Alexys, en tenue de combat, se tenait à côté du blond.

" Elle a insister pour venir, ça lui donnera l'occasion de nous prouver sa loyauté.

\- Ou une chance de nous tuer. Réfléchis un peu Rogers. C'est non. "

Sur ces dires, il s'envola vers le centre de la ville. Thor était déjà là, et il crut voir Hawkeye sur le toit d'un immeuble. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par un Hulk plus vert que jamais portant Black Widow dans ses bras. En surprenant le regard surpris du Dieu, elle haussa les épaules, et marmonna sur la rapidité de son nouveau moyen de transport. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Steve débarqua, accompagné de son parasite.

" Je t'avais dis non !

\- C'est moi le chef, Stark. "

Ils le regardèrent, surpris. C'était pratiquement la première fois qu'il utilisait son statut de cette manière. Il veillait toujours à écouter et respecter les opinions de tout le monde. Cette fois, c'était visiblement une exception. Personne ne broncha lorsque leur chef expliqua globalement les raisons de la présence d'une inconnue. Il eut à peine le temps de finir son discours qu'ils furent interrompus par un couteau filant à toute allure dans les airs. Alexys l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche quelqu'un, et tous se tournèrent vers leurs ennemis.

Ils étaient trois, vêtus de noir et arborant fièrement une pieuvre sur leurs tenues. Hulk fonça vers eux, mais ils esquivèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. D'un regard, ils se mirent tous d'accord. Steve et Tony prendraient celui du milieu, qui semblait diriger, pendant que Hulk et Alexys s'occuperait de la blonde, Natasha et Thor se battant avec le deuxième homme, et Clint était chargé de viser les trois pour les affaiblir.

Personne n'arrivait à prendre le dessus, malgré l'avantage numérique des Vengeurs. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent tous, se faisant face mais laissant quelques kilomètres entre eux.

" Lex ! Tu as fais encore mieux que ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Maintenant, finis le boulot et viens.

\- Elle est avec nous mainte- "

Du sang sortit de la bouche du Captain, le coupant dans sa phrase. La plus jeune, avec une rapidité étonnante, avait rejoint ses camarades après avoir poignardé le fils de l'Amérique dans le coeur. Ce dernier regarda le couteau enfoncé sans sa poitrine, à la fois surpris, déçu et choqué. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour enlever l'arme. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses équipiers, qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé, il s'écroula. Lentement, il tomba à genoux, avant de finalement finir allongé sur le sol.

Ce fut le cri empli de douleur de Tony qui cassa ce silence. Plus qu'énervé, il fonça sur les quatres responsables et se défoula, utilisant ses poings ainsi que les nombreux gadgets à sa disposition. Il fut rejoint par les autres Avengers et, poussés par la colère, ils se débarrassèrent des envoyés d'Hydra en quelques secondes. Tony fut le premier à côté du corps, qu'il fit pivoter sur le dos. C'était trop tard, toute forme de vie avait quitté le blond, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler. Dans une dernière étreinte, il laissa couler ses larmes, et lui murmura doucement des mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt.

" Je t'aime, Rogers. "

Voilà voilà... Vous me détestez maintenant ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. J'ai l'épilogue (et la fin alternance de cet épilogue) qui sont déjà écrits, donc ils devraient être publiés d'ici là semaine prochaine... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ❤


End file.
